UNSPOKEN
by JOVANKA
Summary: WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON IN STELLA & MAC'S MINDS DURING THAT TIE SCENE IN WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU SEE.


**UNSPOKEN**

**Legal Stuff: All characters were appropriated when they least expected it…..no honestly!**

**Mac………….**

He is staring at her he knows he is but more importantly she knows he is given that his jaw has dropped and bounced off the floor at least twice in the last twenty seconds he couldn't have been any more obvious. His cheeks begin to burn but what does she expect strolling into his office in that dress….that little black dress. "You like it?" Stella asks walking around his desk to stand facing him "Hopefully my date will too"; all his addled brain can manage to do is nod "Yeah". Like? Like doesn't even come close to what he's feeling at this precise moment in time in fact he doesn't think there are adequate words in the entire English language to tell Stella how lovely she looks too him tonight…….like an angel. Perfect the dress is perfect for her; showing off her beautiful curves exquisitely and those long slender legs of hers that seem to go on into infinity. Even though they have never met Mac instantly hates him; the man Stella will be spending the evening with; pure jealousy surges through his veins It should be me he wants to scream out as loud as he can why can't it be me?

They talk for a moment about Hawkes and Danny and then she asks "Let me fix your tie" his own plans for the evening flash into his head his own date but they vanish just as quickly because she is undoing his tie and all he can think of is the woman next to him. "You're so uptight…." Stella berates him she is so close now…..close enough for him to kiss if he wanted to and he does; he wonders what that would be like to brush his lips against hers would it be so wrong? He can smell the camomile shampoo she likes in her hair as she begins to undo his top button; the scent of her skin invades him, possesses him it's been such a long time since any woman had this kind of effect on him not since he'd lost Claire. What would Stella do? How would she react if he had the nerve to do it? To pull her into his embrace and cover her mouth with his own; would she be angry or even worse amused? What if she liked it? What then would she let him do it again? Let him have free range to nuzzle her neck and butterfly kisses along her throat and back to her lips. He longs to know …..He longs too touch her pure and simple.

She's finished with his buttons and for a moment their eyes lock; he's staring again and again they both know it but this time it's her turn to redden and she giggles like a school girl. Then she reaches out to tenderly caress his cheek and it feels like pure static electricity is flowing through him. This side too her Stella "Statue of Liberty" Bonasera is both unexpected and adorable; so much so that he feels privileged because he knows precious few people in this life if any would have seen her this way. All too soon it's time for them to go there separate ways smiling she calls back "Have a good time Mac" the words "Not without you" silently form on his lips and so she never hears them …never knows who he wishes was in his arms tonight every night. All the same he can't resist standing by his window peeking out into the night watching her as she leaves the building. He's waiting for her of course why wouldn't he be? The man is the luckiest guy on the planet isn't he? He as Stella Bonasera on his arm tonight the place were Mac Taylor would gladly give up his last breath to be if he could "I love you Stella" He whisper's to nobody as she disappears from view.

**Stella………….**

She straightens her dress and takes a deep breath before she walks into Mac's office; her last thing at night visits have come to be something of a tradition for them both but even though she must have done this thousands of times over the years she feels nervous tonight for no reason she can explain. Mac's standing by his desk shuffling paperwork when she finally enters the room and then he just stops and stares at her open mouthed as if she had walked in there in nothing but her birthday suite. I can't be so unattractive to you can I? She silently worries "You like it? Hopefully my date will too" She asks out loud praying all the while she wont crumble if the answer is no. It's not like it matters anyway she tells herself you didn't do this for Mac did you? No this is for Jimmy whatshisface your date for the evening remember him? His is the only opinion that should matter tonight isn't it she tries so hard to convince herself. Funny till she had walked into this room and found herself under Mac's scrutiny she had been able picture every minuet detail of Jimmy's face vividly now she couldn't even remember his last name truth is the only opinion that matters too her……the only one that Stella cares about in this world is Mac Taylor's.

So she feels relieved when he manages to nod "Yeah" back to her not the ringing endorsement she would have liked but not out and out repulsion either and she will happily take whatever Mac's willing to give her since she knows she can never compete with his late wife. They talk for a minute and she asks him to let her fix his tie for his own date that evening; deep down it cuts Stella like a knife knowing she's preparing him for someone else as she tugs open his tie. He's so close now she can feel his warm breath on her cheek….kissably close slips into her thoughts where the hell did that come from she silently groans to herself. Now is not the time to let your mind go there …..Get a grip Stella she angrily berates herself.

Gently as she can she begins to undo the buttons on his shirt she's so close to him now that she can hear his heart beating inside his chest and she longs to feel him wrap his arms around her waist and rest her head against his. Then there's those lips again she imagines her lips…their lips meeting and she wants that so badly it's hard to breath. Stupid Bonasera! She rages inside: this is no fairytale Mac is not going to ride in on a white charger and sweep you off your feet he's your dearest friend carry on like this and he'll probably have you transferred to Alaska or something. He's staring at her again she realizes; this time their eyes lock and she feels her cheeks burn. Does he know has she inadvertently let it slip that she feels something more than friendship for him? She can't help it she allows her inner anxiety to surface giggling like a schoolgirl but here with Mac it doesn't matter because she's safe here she trusts Mac with all her heart.

She can't resist it even though she knows she should be she still reaches out to touch his cheek but it feels like such a natural thing to do and she feels her heart skip a beat at this new sensation. More than anything she's ever wanted before Stella wishes Mac was the one taking her out this evening; that he'd be the one she'd be out dancing till 2am with and he'd be the one to kiss her goodnight now and always. She turns to leave "Have a good time Mac" She calls back; With her head she wants Mac to get an happy ending she really does but her heart aches to tell him everything three very simple but equally terrifying words "I love you."

FINIS


End file.
